Celos y alcohol
by Monik
Summary: Hermy tiene una cita con Terry, pero no saldrá bien "gracias" a sus amigos... One-shot


**CELOS Y ALCOHOL**

**Un chico de ojos verdes esmeralda y con el pelo muy desordenado iba a toda velocidad hacia a la Sala Común. Estaba muy alterado, algo le ocurría. Llegó al lugar que estaba buscando y buscó con la mirada, mientras respiraba fuertemente debido a la carrera que se había echado, a su amigo Ron.**

**Lo encontró sentado en uno de los sillones, ensimismado leyendo una revista de Quiddicht y se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo y que le dejaron sus piernas.**

**-Ron.**

**-Hola amigo.-el pelirrojo vio como estaba Harry y preguntó por su estado.-¿Qué te ha pasado Harry? Siéntate y dime.-el ojiverde se sentó y intentó tranquilizar un poco.**

**-Espera un momento, ahora te cuento.**

**-Vale, vale, tranquilo, tú relájate¡qué tienes una cara…!.-de repente Ron cayó en la cuenta de algo.- Espera un momento… ¿se lo has dicho ya¿Le has dicho a Hermione lo que sientes por ella¿Por eso estás así?-Harry sólo pudo negar con su cabeza.- Entonces¿qué pasa?**

**-Hermione tiene una cita con Terry este viernes.**

**-¿Terry¿Terry Boot¿Con ese imbécil? **

**-Sí.**

**-¿Y quién te ha dicho esa tontería?**

**-Ella misma. Está muy contenta.**

**-Eso no puede ser. Hermione, nuestra Hermy con ése, que asco por Dios. **

**-Ron¿ahora qué hago?**

**-No sé tío. ¿Ella te ha dicho si está enamorada de Boot?**

**-No, no me ha dicho nada. Pero como comprenderás, tampoco la he preguntado.**

**-Lógico, pero una cosa¿habrás sido buen amigo no? Me refiero a que si la has escuchado, la has apoyado, y has fingido un poquito de alegría.**

**-Por supuesto… ¡y no veas lo que me ha fastidiado verme dándole la enhorabuena por ello! No me he sentido más falso en toda mi vida.**

**-Bueno, pero por lo menos la tienes como amiga.**

**-Eso es un gran consuelo Ron…-contestó Harry con ironía.**

**-Lo siento Harry, yo lo único que quería era animarte un poco.**

**-Lo sé Ron, lo siento yo, pero es que tengo que hacer algo, esa cita no puede salir bien, tiene que ser un completo desastre, no podría vivir viendo a Mione con él.**

**-Yo tampoco quiero verla con él, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer para arruinar esa cita? -Mejor dicho¿qué podemos hacer para arruinar esa cita?**

**-No lo sé Ron, tengo que pensarlo, pero espero que esa cita sea la primera y la última. **

**-Tenemos que pensarlo, yo te ayudo en todo.**

**-¿Luna no se enfadará si se entera de lo que queremos hacer?**

**-Sí, pero solamente si se entera.-dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo y el ánimo se le empezó a subir un poco a Harry.

* * *

**

**-Tío, tío, ya lo tengo, ya sé lo que podemos hacer.-dijo Harry muy contento a Ron.**

**-¿Sí¿Qué es?**

**Harry se acercó a su amigo y le contó su plan al oído.**

**-Tío, Harry, está genial. Con eso, Hermione no va a querer ni oír hablar de Boot. **

**-Lo sabía.**

**-Va a salir genial, seguro.**

**-Bueno, pues hay que prepararlo todo, la cita es esta tarde.

* * *

**

**-Estás preciosa. Te queda muy bonito ese vestido.**

**-Gracias Terry.**

**-Te hace un culo perfecto y ese escote no deja mucho a la imaginación.**

**-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó enfadada Hermione.**

**-La verdad, digo sólo la verdad, y además no te enfades, te tenías que sentir orgullosa de mis palabras.**

**-¿Orgullosa?**

**-Pues claro, a las nenas os gustan ese tipo de piropos, aunque no lo admitís, os suben mucho la autoestima.**

**-Si tú lo dices… ¿nos vamos?-dijo la castaña muy fría. **

**-Claro muñeca.-contestó el chico cogiéndola por la zona más baja de la cintura.**

**-¿Dónde vamos? **

**-A dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade.**

**-Vale, pero ¿te importa subir tu mano?**

**-Vamos Herms, no digas tonterías.**

**-¿Herms¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?**

**-¿No te llaman así tus amigos?**

**-Sí, mis amigos, Harry y Ron, sobretodo Harry. Tú no.**

**-¿No soy tu amigo?**

**-Sí, pero… nada déjalo.-Hermione estaba deseando que esa tarde terminara, y ni siquiera acababa de empezar.**

**No tardaron mucho en llegar, pero el camino se le hizo eterno a cierta castaña, tuvo que soportar todo tipo de groserías, comentarios fuera de tono, chistes machistas del peor rango… Hermione estaba harta de aquel chaval.**

**-"Dios mío, con lo majo que parecía. ¿Cómo puede ser tan asqueroso? No pensaba que hubiera tíos aún así. Este chico es repulsivo."

* * *

**

**El sábado, día del partido entre Griffindor y Slytherin, ni Ron ni Harry vieron a Hermione en toda la mañana, la castaña no había ido a ver el partido, se había quedado encerrada en su cuarto. Por fin, al final de la tarde, unas dos horas antes de la celebración por haber ganado el partido, Hermione salió de su habitación. Se fue a la Sala Común, muy apenada, puesto que casi todos habían ido a buscar cosas para la fiesta, el lugar estaba casi vacío. Ron y Harry estaban porque habían querido esperar a ver si Hermione salía de su habitación.**

**Cuando por fin la vieron abajo se alegraron mucho, pero la cara de pena de Hermy les dolió mucho.**

**-¿Qué te pasa Herms?**

**-Nada Harry, nada.**

**-Vamos Mione, no nos mientas.-dijo Ron.**

**-Vale, es por mi cita con Terry.-Harry y el pelirrojo se miraron con complicidad. **

**-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Harry.**

**-Que no pasó querrás decir.**

**-¿Y eso?-preguntó Ron.**

**-Pues ha resultado ser un cabrón, un misógino repulsivo, un mal nacido.**

**-Vale, vale¿se puede saber qué hizo?**

**-Me dijo unas cosas grotescas, se pasó un montón, y no sólo con sus horribles palabras, también se sobrepasó un poquito.**

**Ron miró sorprendido a Harry, el cual se encogió de hombros.**

**-¿Le dijiste algo?-preguntó el pelirrojo.**

**-No mucho, es que tampoco me podía creer demasiado que todo eso estuviera pasando. Terry se ha tirado como cosa de dos meses pidiéndome una cita, siendo muy romántico, muy tierno, camelándome… y ayer, no sé que le pasó, estaba irreconocible. Estoy muy decepcionada.-Harry la miró apenado.**

**-¿Te gustaba mucho?-la preguntó. Hermione no se esperaba esa pregunta, la cuestión que tantas veces se había planteado y que verdaderamente no sabía muy bien como responder.**

**-Se podría decir que sí.-Herms estaba triste, había puesto demasiadas expectativas en su relación con Terry y se habían venido todas abajo.**

**Harry se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.**

**-Siento mucho lo que pasó, de verdad lo siento mucho.**

**-Tranquilo Harry, parece como si tú tuvieras la culpa, tranquilo.**

**-Eh… esto…**

**-Harry¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?-le preguntó Ron.**

**-Si queréis me voy.-dijo Herms.**

**-No, tranquila Mione, nos vamos un momento nosotros, es sólo un momento, no tardamos nada, de verdad.-dijo el pelirrojo. Harry miraba a su amigo muy extrañado.**

**-Nos esperas aquí Herms.**

**-Sí. "Herms…ha dicho Herms… no Hermy, no puede ser¡cómo puedes pensar que Harry haría eso! Sólo estas intentado buscar disculpas para Terry, pero es que estos dos están muy raros… que no, que no puede ser. Por cierto¿qué estarán tramando estos dos?"**

**Mientras en el piso de arriba, al lado de las escaleras, estaban Harry y Ron discutiendo.**

**-Tío, te pasaste.**

**-Lo sé, pero funcionó. Me costó mucho tratar a Hermione como lo hice, me dolió muchísimo, pero tenía que hacer que odiase a Terry, que no quisiese saber nada de él en su vida.**

**-Ya, yo también quiero eso, pero joder Harry¡dice que te sobrepasaste!**

**-Eso fue lo que más me costó, pero me dije a mí mismo que tenía que hacerlo, que por mucho que me costara porque era Herms, la tenía que hacer eso, me tenía que comportar como un gañán, como un tío odioso… pero no me siento orgulloso. Cuando he visto la cara de Herms se me ha caído el mundo encima, me he sentido fatal, aún peor que ayer.**

**-Yo también Harry, creo que debemos decirle que fuimos nosotros.**

**-Yo también lo creo, pero Herms me de miedo, me da mucho miedo su reacción. **

**-Y a mí, pero al final un día se enterará, por el motivo que sea, y será peor porque habrá pasado mucho tiempo. **

**-Si yo entiendo lo que me quieres decir, pero vamos y la decimos: Herms mira, es que fíjate tú, que el que te hizo ayer pasarlo tan mal, con el que tuviste una cita, no era Terry ya que lo dormimos, era yo bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos plus (me la he inventado, es la poción multijugos, pero actualizada no hay que esperar tanto tiempo, ya está hecha, sólo hay que añadir algo de la persona en la que te quieres transformar, nada más ). Es que no nos cae bien y claro… ¿qué Ron, vamos y se lo decimos así a Hermione? Yo no podría.**

**-Pues a mí me parece que eso lo has hecho muy bien.**

**-¡HERMIONE!-se sorprendieron los dos amigos al ver a la castaña, la cual había cambiado su cara de tristeza por una de una de irritación muy frustrante.**

**-Yo misma¿se puede saber qué es lo que habéis hecho? Harry.-dijo Herms dirigiéndose al ojiverde.- ¿lo qué has dicho es cierto?**

**-Yo… es que…**

**-Vamos que sí. ¿Cómo podéis ser tan cabrones?**

**-Herms lo siento, es que Terry no te conviene.-dijo Ron.**

**-¿Y a vosotros qué os importa? No os incumbe con quién salgo o con quién dejo de salir.**

**-Pero…-dijo Harry.**

**-Tú mejor cállate. No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida. **

**-Hermione, lo siento, perdóname, yo…**

**-Me da igual lo que digas Harry, nada me va a hacer olvidar que ayer dijiste unas cosas horribles, me metiste mano y te sobrepasaste. Creí que eras mi amigo¿sabes?**

**-Y lo soy. Me costó mucho comportarme del modo que lo hice.**

**-Ay, pobrecito Harry, qué lástima me da, que infortunado accidente tuvo que pasar él, ay que penita me da…**

**-Herms…**

**-Que me dejes.-dijo Hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras.-No quiero volver a saber nada de vosotros en toda mi vida. **

**Harry y Ron se miraron disgustados.**

**-Vamos con ella.-dijo Ron.-tenemos que solucionarlo.**

**-No, yo no voy, me odia, no me quiere volver a ver. A ti por lo menos te podrá perdonar, pero lo que yo he hecho no tiene nombre, pensé que era una buena idea, y la verdad no sé como pude pensar que era un magnífico pensamiento.**

**-Joder Harry, los dos pensamos que era una buena idea. Estábamos celosos, aunque tus celos son peores que los míos. Yo a Hermione la veo como otra hermana, mientras que para a ti es la mujer de tu vida.**

**-Eso ya lo sé yo, pero nada de eso justifica lo que hice. El fin no justifica los medios. -He hecho que Hermione lo pase mal y ahora que no me quiera hablar nunca más, y encima ahora que sabe que no era el verdadero Terry, que el gilipollas ese estaba hechizado para dormirse, querrá tener otra cita con él, le gusta mucho.**

**-Harry, tienes que bajar, es la fiesta de Griffindor, tenemos que bajar.**

**-Que no, que yo no bajo, que Herms me quiere matar.**

**-Harry, baja, es el momento para decirle a Mione lo que sientes por ella.**

**-¡Qué dices? Tú estás loco.**

**-No lo estoy, tienes que explicarle las razones para querer arruinar su cita con Terry.**

**-Sí claro y así la termino de perder del todo.**

**-¿Prefieres que piense que eres un cabrón, o que el amor te cegó?**

**-Hombre lo segundo es más bonito.**

**-Y la verdad, así bajemos a la Sala Común y haz lo que tienes que hacer.**

**-Pero tío, ahora no me quiere hablar¿cómo voy a acercarme a ella y sin más decirla que la amo?**

**-Tenemos que hacer que Hermy beba.**

**-¿Qué Herms beba? Repito lo de antes, tú estás loco. **

**-Hombre, sé que es muy improbable que Hermione se emborrache, pero bueno la tensión ahora es muy grande, y creo que si hay una situación donde Mione pueda beber es ésta.**

**-Visto así…**

**-Pues bajemos.

* * *

**

**Mientras tanto en la Sala Común Ginny quería saber que le ocurría a su amiga Hermione.**

**-Hermy, tía¿qué te pasa? Estás muy rara.**

**-Nada Gin, no es nada, de verdad. **

**-Vamos Mione que nos conocemos, algo te ha pasado, algo muy gordo¡pero si estás bebiendo¡Cómo no te va a pasar algo!**

**-Ginny, ahora no me apetece hablar con nadie, lo siento, no estoy con ánimos para hacer nada, solo quiero olvidar.**

**-¿Y bebiendo se olvida?**

**-Eso dicen, así que yo voy a seguir probando.**

**-Pero…**

**-Ginny, de verdad te lo pido por favor, déjame en paz.**

**-Vale, pero que no olvides que si me necesitas…**

**-Vale, vale…-de repente la castaña vio como Harry y Ron bajaban por la escalera.--Bueno los que faltaban.**

**-Harry, mira¿ves? Hermione está bebiendo.**

**-Jamás pensé que vería esto. ¿Voy ya?**

**-No espera un poco, que beba más.-dijo Ron. Ginny se acercó a ellos.**

**-Oye¿se puede saber que le pasa a Hermione?**

**-No lo sabemos.-dijo Harry.**

**-Pues está claro que algo le pasa. Yo creo que es mal de amores, su cita con Terry no debió de ir demasiado bien, pero como no me quiere decir nada…**

**-Oye hermanita¿qué ha tomado?**

**-Pues va ya por el tercer whiski de fuego. **

**-¿El tercero¿Hermione? Joder.-dijo el ojiverde.**

**-Bueno chicos, a ver si vosotros conseguís sacarle que la pasa.**

**-Lo intentaremos.-dijo Ron.**

**-Bueno yo me voy con Dean.**

**-A ver que haces Ginny…**

**-No empecemos Ron.-y la pelirroja se fue con su nuevo novio. **

**Harry no perdió de vista a Hermione durante dos horas. La castaña no había dejado de beber en toda la noche. Él también había bebido algo, para coger fuerzas y así poder declararse a una indignada Hermione. **

**Sobre las diez de la noche, el ojiverde se acercó a Hermione, que estaba sentada en una silla porque estaba mareada. **

**-Herms¿estás bien?**

**-Déjame Harry.**

**-Ven conmigo, tengo poción revitalizante en mi cuarto, ven que te la doy, estás muy mal.**

**-Yo no voy contigo a ningún sitio. Además estoy muy bien.-dijo levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada e intentando caminar. Pero a los dos pasos se tambaleaba y si Harry no la llega a sujetar se cae al suelo.**

**-Si a esto lo llamas ir bien… anda ven conmigo. Además, sobria me podrás chillar mejor.-Hermione sonrió ante el comentario, pero no dejó que Harry lo viera.**

**-Bueno, voy contigo, pero sólo a por un poco de poción, nada más, después me voy y me dejas en paz.**

**-Lo juro, pero ven conmigo, no te puedo ver así. Agárrate a mí. **

**Con un poco de paciencia, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo Harry consiguió subir a la castaña hasta la habitación de los chicos de sexto. Cerró la puerta como pudo y sentó a Hermione en su cama. **

**-Quédate aquí un momento, yo voy a buscar la poción.**

**-No tardes.**

**-No lo haré.**

**Hermione intentaba despejar su cabeza un poco, pero no le era muy fácil. Pasó su vista por la habitación, había algunas fotos de Ron y de Harry, y también alguna suya propia. También había una James y Lily junto con Sirius y Lupin. Pese a la ebriedad, una punzada le dio en su corazón. Miró a Harry. El ojiverde estaba buscando la poción revitalizante para ella. Lo que habían hecho con su cita con Terry estaba muy mal. Harry se había comportado como un imbécil, se había pasado, pero sabía que tenía que haber alguna razón para su actuación. Harry no era así, nunca haría eso. Ella lo sabía muy bien, lo conocía a la perfección. Sabía todo de él. Se sabía al dedillo todas sus reacciones, todos sus gestos… se los sabía muy bien porque se había pasado muchísimas horas viéndolos, observándolos, adorándolos. **

**Era una paradoja, una contrariedad que por culpa de Harry se quisiera fijar en Harry, y que precisamente Harry fuera el que arruinara su cita con Boot.**

**-Aquí la tengo.**

**-Gracias Harry.**

**-No las merezco.-Harry se sentó junto a la castaña.-Herms, antes de nada y ahora que no me puedes pegar, quiero pedirte perdón. Ron no tiene tanta culpa como yo. Me comporté como un idiota. No sé en que estaba pensando.**

**-Harry, sé que algo te movió a hacer lo que hiciste, y si de verdad quieres que te acabe perdonando lo que has hecho, quiero que me lo digas.**

**-Pero…**

**-Harry, por favor.**

**-Lo haré, pero es algo complicado.**

**-¿Esto complicado? Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es algo complicado.**

**-¿Y tú sí?**

**-Pues claro, resignarte a estar con un chico por el que no sientes nada especial para olvidar a la persona que más amas del mundo, y que…-Harry la miraba sorprendido.-y que luego sea esa misma persona la que tira por los suelos la cita con el otro.**

**Harry se quedó callado. Intentaba procesar a toda velocidad las palabras de Hermione. Él había sido el que había fastidiado la cita con Terry¿eso significaba que la castaña le amaba a él? No podía ser cierto, era totalmente imposible. No podía ser verdad.**

**-Así que bueno, sí que sé lo que es algo complicado.-antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar Hermione dijo algo más.- ¿Eso es la poción? Trae, ya me la bebo yo solita.**

**-Espera.-dijo Harry, pero la castaña ya se había tomado el contenido del pequeño frasco. No le había dado tiempo a decirle sus sentimientos, pero tampoco a saber muy bien lo que su amiga había dicho antes. **

**Hermione sacudió un poco la cabeza, la poción no sabía demasiado bien. Por suerte no tardaba mucho en hacer efecto y la castaña se sentía mucho más despejada, pero no se acordaba demasiado de lo que había pasado desde que se había enterado de lo que habían hecho sus "amigos". **

**-Herms…**

**-¿Qué hago aquí? Mejor dicho¿qué hago aquí contigo?**

**-Has venido para que te diera poción revitalizante. Estabas muy borracha.**

**-¿Yo borracha? **

**-Sí.**

**-Eso es muy raro.**

**-¿Entonces por qué hueles a alcohol?-Hermione se quedó pensativa. Era cierto, olía a alcohol y en la mano tenía el frasco de la poción. Harry debía estar diciendo la verdad. **

**-Bueno, vale, pues gracias, pero yo me voy. No se me olvida lo que has hecho.**

**-Herms, ya te he pedido disculpas, pero te las pido las veces que sea. Lo siento.**

**-…**

**-Herms, antes me has dicho que sabías que algo había tenido que pasar para que yo hiciera lo hice, y estabas en lo cierto.**

**-¿Hemos hablado?**

**-Sí, antes de que te tomaras la poción.**

**-Pues no me acuerdo mucho.**

**-Pues has dicho cosas un tanto extrañas.-Hermione se asustó.**

**-¿Qué cosas?**

**-Algo como que amas a alguien pero para olvidarte de él te juntaste a otra persona, y que esa persona te arruinó tu cita con ese alguien.-Herms se puso blanca.**

**-El alcohol hace decir locuras.**

**-Pues yo tenía entendido que ni los borrachos ni los niños mienten.**

**-Siempre hay alguna excepción…**

**-Ah.**

**-Bueno, yo me voy, que todos estarán abajo.**

**-Espera Herms, quiero darte las razones que tuve para hacer lo hice ayer con tu cita.**

**-No quiero saberlas, no me interesa.-dijo Hermione mintiendo, lo único que quería hacer era irse de allí. **

**Harry se acercó a su amiga.**

**-Pero, yo te las quiero decir.**

**-De verdad Harry que no hace falta, que no…-pero Harry no la hizo caso y comenzó a hablar, no se veía aún capaz de poder decirla lo que sentía, pero era ahora o nunca, o hablaba en ese momento o callaba eternamente. **

**-Herms, si nosotros ideamos ese estúpido plan, y yo me comporté de esa manera tan desagradable fue por la sencilla razón de que… de que…**

**-Que no hace falta, que me da igual.**

**-De que te amo.**

**Se paró el tiempo. Hermione se vio en una nube, no se podía creer que Harry, su Harry la hubiera dicho lo que había dicho. Él la acababa de decir que la amaba, era algo imposible. Su sueño se había hecho realidad, todos sus deseos en tantos años se habían cumplido, por fin se habían cumplido. No se lo podía creer, era casi imposible.**

**Harry por su parte sólo bajó la mirada avergonzado.**

**-Lo siento Herms, no debí decirte nada, yo…**

**-¿Lo qué has dicho es cierto¿Me quieres?**

**-Sí, es cierto, te quiero, te amo, pero que hagas como que no he dicho nada, sólo quería que entendieras un poco porque actúe como actúe.**

**Hermione se acercó a Harry lentamente.**

**-Cállate. Yo también tengo que decirte una cosa.-Harry tragó saliva.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Lo que he dije mientras estaba ebria… también era cierto.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Pues que si yo acepté salir con Terry, fue para intentar olvidarme de ti, no quería, no podía sentir lo que siento. Pensé que estar con él me ayudaría, pensé que siendo un chico tan atento, sensible y romántico me podría olvidar de ti, pero no es así, no me he podido olvidar, no lo he hecho.**

**-¿Soy yo la persona que amas?**

**Hermione se acercó a Harry, cerró sus ojos miel y unió sus labios con los de Harry. Fue un beso corto, pero lleno de amor.**

**-¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta?-Harry le dedicó una de sus bonitas sonrisas sólo a ella y la cogió de la cintura para acercarla aún más a sí mismo. Después se acercó a su oído la dijo las dos palabras más bonitas que hay en este mundo, para después sellar toda esa declaración de sentimientos con el dulce beso, mucho más largo y apasionado que el anterior.**

**-Harry, tío¿dónde te metes, has arreglado las cosas con Hermione?-dijo Ron entrando en la habitación.-Ups, parece que sí. **

**El pelirrojo salió del cuarto sonriendo y la recién estrenada pareja se abrazó fuertemente riendo.**

**-Uno menos al que hay que contárselo.-dijo Hermione.**

**FIN**


End file.
